Naked
by chi-of-ink
Summary: You saw all of me...I couldn't believe you would still want me after that. -kurofai, one shot. set after series epilogue - rated T for off-screen sex-


Sometimes Fai ghosted into his room with the unnatural silence only magic could conjure, closing the door behind him without the slightest little _'click!' _to give him away. Kurogane never bothered to investigate how long this sort of spell usually held: on certain nights, they simply reclined, warm and safe and real, reveling in the bliss that came with simply being together without fear. And then, on other nights, Fai would snake a slow hand over his jaw, or Kurogane smiled his feral smile, and that was _it._

He wouldn't put it past Fai to mute those more intimate nights on the off-chance that Syaoran may overhear (though usually they were usually quite open around him in every other way). Granted, the two were not an overly affectionate couple, but if Fai wanted to thread their fingers together every so often, well, he'd let the idiot do it, if it made him happy. And if Kurogane stole a kiss or two when the moment was right - a darker day, an appreciated confession, or when the mage just stood there looking sly and hopeful - he knew Syaoran, mature kid that he was, could handle that, at least.

But it occurred to him in many new ways, as the uncharted territory was slowly picked over, just how immersed Fai had been in his fake world. When the door would close soundlessly, or when the mage would look momentarily surprised as Kurogane openly ordered a single room for the two of them, it became clear to him just how interwoven the act of lying had been in his life.

Fai first treated nakedness akin to opening a vein. He choose darker nights initiate sex, and Kurogane couldn't help but wonder if he even realized the pattern he was creating. It didn't_ feel _like he hiding, which was why Kurogane never argued the point - if anything, the set-up was a bit of a cliche romance. Fai's lithe body had _glowed_ with soft moonlight, his mismatched eyes like colored gems.

Then, for no reason at all, it seemed, their next tryst was in a stark, day-lit room. It was mid-afternoon, and Kurogane doubted if even the mage's powerful magic could have kept them muted for long. Afterward, Fai lay sprawled on his back, half of him resting on the rumpled bed, the other half draped across his lover. Kurogane himself was propped up on his side, enough to drink in the sight of the pale, sweat-shiny body, too tired to worry about covering himself up. A contented, lazy smile drifted on Fai's face. Kurogane smoothed the cool pad of his metal thumb over a line of pretty bruises at the just of the blonde's hip, which matched his fingers perfectly.

"I thought, back then..." Fai whispered, blinking blue and gold eyes up at the rafters. "...you must have fallen for the lie. It would surely turn into a lie, at any rate. I was certain." He tipped his head back to meet the ninja's stare, the bare honestly laying as naked as the rest of them.

Kurogane gave a small, sure nod. Moments like this were rare with Fai. Even if he was free with himself now, his past was still a tender topic. The healing was a slow and mostly personal process.

"You saw all of me." Fai said, clearly. And he repeated it, like a proclamation, a reminder. "_You saw all of me. _I couldn't...can't...believe you would still want me after that."

"Idiot." Kurogane mumbled affectionately. "I told you."

Fai laughed, low and sweet, curling his body against Kurogane's tanned frame. The metal arm slipped from his hip and wrapped them possessively closer. In the closeness, it was easy to press his cheek against Fai's nest of gold hair, easy to slip his eyes down the exposed lines of Fai's body. Faults and all.

"Anyway...I _like_ all of you." he muttered, a deep tone that rumbled in his chest. He might as well make it even, with the confessions. He felt, rather than saw, Fai's lips curve break into a smile against his skin.

"Kuro-sama, I _love_ you." he pointed out, challenging. Kurogane narrowed his eyes with a small huff, tightening his iron grip around Fai's thin waist. Never the less, he was never very good at backing down from a challenge.

"...I love you too."


End file.
